The Chosen Of Ishvala
by MasterOfYu-Gi-Oh
Summary: Naruto is a child who is gifted with powers the likes of which his world has never known this power was gifted to him by his God Ishvala to make sure no other child shall ever suffer at the hands of the people of the hell known as konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh  
Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist. 

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

The Nine tailed Fox or Kyuubi was currently attacking the Hidden village of konoha, Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage was currently trying to figure out where he can seal the Nine Tailed, he had a daughter named Hitomi Uzumaki Namikaze but he didn't want to seal the kyuubi inside her because he was planning to make the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi a weapon and although he didn't really care about anyone but himself it wouldn't look good for him to turn his own daughter into a human weapon.

"Lord Hokage, we found an ishvalan child they're whole clan was destroyed so there will be no one who will care if he gets hurt or even killed", Said Kakashi as he showed Minato a newborn baby with red eyes, light grey hair and tanned skin with a scar that goes from just under his eyes to the top of his forehead.

"Well done Kakashi, now there will be no one who will be able to stop us from turning him into the ultimate weapon this world has ever known, we will tell everyone that he is a demon in human form and we will make him come to us, he will think me his savior and then we can exploit him and then we can take over the world", Said Minato with a sinister smile on his face as he started to do hand seals to summon the shinigami.

**Time skip-5 years later Location-Konoha**

Naruto was running from a drunken man with a knife, he was used to running from people who wanted to hurt him, Naruto was forbbiden from violence by his God Ishavla so he was forced to runaway, he doesn't know for sure why people hated him, all he knew was they kept calling him a demon and kyuubi, he was thinking that maybe because he was born on the day that the kyuubi attacked they thought he was a bad omen or something.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON", The Drunken village shouted as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto ran and he ran but it seemed no matter what way he went the drunken villager was always there just as he ran around another corner there was the drunken village and the man stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

"I killed the demon, i killed the demon", Shouted the villager repeatedly as Naruto lay there in a pool of his own blood.

"why", Naruto whispered with the last breath in his tiny malnourishment body.

A/N:CLIFFHANGER lol i hope you enjoyed it by the way again this idea does not belong to me it's The Infamous Man's.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh  
Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto wakes up looks around and all he can see is one giant gate and nothing else but a white empty void of nothingness.

"Hello, my child", Said a voice.

Naruto turns around to see a man who looks like he is an ishvalan and a white blob in the shape of a man the blob has no eyes and the only feature on his face was a mouth with teeth as white as newly fallen snow.

"My name is Ishvala and i am God", Said Ishvala as he helped Naruto up from the floor.

"There is no way you are lord Ishvala, the only way people get to see lord Ishvala is if they are dead", Said Naruto as he looked at Ishvala with skepticism.

"Yes Naruto, i am Ishvala and you are dead", Said Ishvala with a sad look on his face.

"No no, i can't be dead Lord Ishvala i have so much i need to experience", Said Naruto as he ran around like a headless chicken.

"Naruto you maybe dead right now but you don't have to stay dead, i'm going to give you an ability one that will make you an extremely powerful one that i want you to use to make sure that no one will ever suffer as you have suffered, i want you to kill every single last person in konoha then i want you to make sure that none of them escape", Said Ishvala with a tear running down his face.

"But Lord Ishvala you teachings tell us we are forbidden to engage in violence", Said Naruto as he bowed to Ishvala.

"I still believe that violence shouldn't be used to solved most situations but there are some times that violence is unavoidable and this is one of those times, now i'll give you the power that i was talking about earlier", Said Ishvala as he placed one hand on naruto's head and a flash of red light and tattoos appeared on both of Naruto's arms.

"Thank you Lord Ishvala", Said Naruto as memories appeared in Naruto's head as Ishvala took his hand off Naruto's head.

**Location-Konoha**

Naruto woke up in a pool of blood but couldn't find any injuries, he could see a man running around screaming 'i killed the demon', Naruto ran up to the man put his hand on the drunken man's head and then suddenly the back of the mans head blew off and the wall behind him was painted in the man's brain and blood.

The people around the dead drunken man started to attack Naruto one by one he blew out their brains and the street ran red with their blood as there was a yellow flash and the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

"What the hell do you think your doing, i thought ishvalan's were forbidden from commiting violence", Said Minato as he and his wife appeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto turned around when he heard Minato speaking and saw him and his wife looking ready for a fight.

"It's called self-defense, these men tried to kill me i was just defending myself i didn't realize that that is a matter for the hokage and his wife to deal with and we are forbidden from commiting violence unless it is necessary", Said Naruto as he got in a fighting stance known as the dancing leaf a fighting style that specialized in adapting to any enemy's taijutsu style.

"You know full well that you could have protected yourself without killing all of them. We are going to have to take you in for interogation into how you killed them" Said Minato with a smile on his face and his signature 3 pronged flying thunder god kunai.

"Minato you know as well as i do that if you try to take me in then i will release the kyuubi you sealed inside me", Said Naruto he learnt that he was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi when Ishvala gave him the memories of how to use his powers.

"Hhow do you know about that", Screamed Minato and Kushina with a look of horror and fear on their face's.

"Lord Ishvala told me when he gave me the power that i used to do this", Said Naruto as he pointed around at the blood and brains and bodies.

"How could a fake God give you anything or tell you anything", Said Kushina with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, Lord Ishvala is real, i'll prove it to you by showing you all the power he gave me", Said Naruto as he ran up to kushina put his hand on her arm and blew her arm apart.

"What the fuck have you done you monster", Said Minato as he prepared a Rasengan.

"I would be more worried about my wife than calling me names i would say she has about 3 minutes before she dies of blood loss unless you get her to a medic-nin", Said Naruto with a fake smile on his face.

Minato grabs Kushina and disapears in a yellow flash right before five members of the anbu black ops showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto looked around and found himself surronded by five different anbu black ops with masks with different animals on them.

"You hurt Lady Kushina you demon die", Said Inu as he threw a kunai at Naruto then started doing hand signs.

Naruto dodged the kunai then did a single handsign.

"**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**", Said Naruto as 300 clones of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet", **Shouted Kakashi as a water dragon made out of the blood of the people Naruto had just killed.

Naruto's clones jump in the way of the blood dragon, and then starts some more hand signs and the earth around him starts to form a shape.

"**Earth Style Mud Dragon",** Said Naruto as a giant dragon made out of mud appears and heads towards Kakashi, it hits him dead on and knocks him out.

Naruto runs up to one of the other anbu puts his arm on their leg and blew their leg clean off then Naruto punches him in the face and knocks him out.

**"Water Style: Water Wall**", Said Naruto as he does hand signs and a wall of blood appears and is shot at the other anbu they are hit and are knocked out.

**Timeskip-1 hour-Location-Outside Konoha**

Naruto thinks back to what Ishvala had told him, what his mission was but he didn't know how he was going to destroy konoha on his own, he is going to need an army even with the amazing powers that Ishvala has given him he still won't be able to kill every single person in konoha.

Naruto decided to go to the village hidden in the mist or Kirigakure there was a war going on he decided that he will help there and maybe if he can beat the bloodline haters the people who remain will help him attack konoha.

**Timeskip-3 days-Location-Outside Kiri**

Naruto could barely see the walls of Kiri there was a thick mist making it hard to see, he found the gate of Kiri and went up to the guards handed over his passport and walked through the gates to see Kiri stained in blood.

A/N: When Ishvala gave Naruto his powers he gave him a few jutsu


	5. Chapter 5

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto looked around and all he saw was the street stained in blood but in that blood he found one little boy.

"Hello, my name is Naruto what happened here?", Said Naruto as he helped the little boy onto his feet.

"Hello, my name is Haku and it all started when the fourth Mizukage Yagura decided that bloodlines were evil and that everybody who had one should be killed then he told every ninja in the village to kill all those that have bloodlines", Said Haku as he lead Naruto to a house in the middle of the woods that looked it had been built by a little kid.

"Did you build this house?", Naruto asked impressed that a little kid could build this whole thing by himself.

"Yeah, it took me ages to get all the wood and stuff for it", Said Haku with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's very impressive, anyway what were you doing out there all on your own?", Said Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

"My father tried to kill me and he killed my mother one day when me and my mother were outside and i used my bloodline by accident and i went to show my mother she told me i'm to never use my bloodline ever again but it was already too late my father saw he gathered a mob and they tried to kill me after they killed my mother but when they tried i accidently use my bloodline and i killed them", Said Haku as he cried on Naruto's shoulder.

"Its ok i understand you were just protecting yourself, i went through something similar one day i was running through my village and this Drunken man started chasing me and i ran round a corner and he stabbed me in my stomach with a kitchen knife i woke up in a, i don't know how i can word it i'm going to say a white room and i met a man who gave me these tattoos they allow me to use a power that allows me to blow people up and when i woke up i used the power that the man gave me to kill the drunken man and then i had to kill a mob of angry people", Said Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"Listen i need to know if there is anyone who is rebelling against the fourth mizukage and his army", Naruto said with a hopeful look.

"There is a small group of people with bloodlines who are fighting against Yagura, they are based outside of Kiri about twenty miles east", Said Haku .

"Thank you, hey why don't you come with me you could be safe there", Said Naruto with a comforting smile on his face.

"Okay, just let me get ready and we can get going", Said Haku as he packed some food and clothes.

**TimeSkip-Location-20 miles west of Kiri**

Naruto found the rebel base, which was just a set of 50 or so tents and a few make shift houses.

"Hello is anyone here?", Naruto shouted as he and Haku loooked around.

Naruto felt a kunai on his neck and looked and saw there was a man with a kunai to Haku's neck as well.

"Wait, we're here to help, we both have bloodlines as well", Said Naruto.

"Prove it", the man with the kunai to Haku's neck Said.

Haku used his ice release and creates a flower in his hand.

"My bloodline would need a person and it kills that person so i can't really use mine", Said Naruto looking scared.

"Would an animal work", Said the man with the kunai to his neck and picked up a rat that ran by.

"Yes, It probably would", Said Naruto as the man gave him the rat.

Naruto blew the rat up from the inside out.

"Now, can i talk to the leader of this place

A/N:So yeah Naruto and Haku are going to be together for a little bit i'm probably going to do a time skip maybe 7 years soon


	6. Chapter 6

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto was sitting in a room, he looked around and saw a few tables and some jutsu scrolls in the room with him was a red haired, green eyed women who seemed to be the leader of the rebel forces

"So, what were you doing all the way out here", Said Mei with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping to find the rebel forces, i would like to help fight the current Mizukage", Said Naruto in a serious voice.

"Well, what exactly is it that you can do that will be such a great help to us in this war", Said Mei as she crossed her arms.

"Well i do have a few secrets, their is one that will be especially interest my bloodline will be especially effective when fighting a jinchuriki like Yagura, when he fully transforms i will be able to completly destroy his three tailed full jinchuriki form", Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Well that would be very useful, but how do i know that your not a spy", Said Mei with a suspicious look on her face.

"I have a bloodline, why would i fight for Yagura and the people who want to kill me,just so you know there is one thing that i want when we get Kiri back", Said Naruto.

"Oh and what would it be that you want our help for", Said Mei with a curious look on her face.

"I want your help to destroy Konoha", Said Naruto with an angry look on his face.

**Time-Skip 2 weeks-Location-Gates of Kiri**

Naruto had been fighting with the rebel group for two weeks now and so far it has been pretty easy, he had to fight so that he could destroy Konoha and these people were just as bad maybe even worse than rebels were currently discussing there battleplan to kill Yagura.

"Naruto, that is where you come in you will fight Yagura and make sure to keep him busy until we can destroy his army, then we can take over and Yagura can get what he deserves", Said Mei with a smile on her face.

A/N:Next chapter i might have to give Naruto access to the kyuubi but im not sure and on chapter 8 im gonna have a time skip 7 years ahead maybe by the way can you please review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto walked up to the tower that the Mizukage used as his base, their were two guards standing next to the entrance to the tower and Naruto walked up to the guards.

"Yagura, come out and fight me like a man", Shouted Naruto as he put a hand on each of the guards head and blew their brains out.

"Yes, i can see why you would be able to kill so many of my men", Said Yagura as he opened the door walked out and stepped over the dead bodies of his guards.

"Well Yagura i think it is time that your slaughter ended", Said Naruto with an emotionless look on his scarred face.

Naruto started to perform hand seals and a something started to form from the mud that was around him.

"**Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet**", Said Naruto as a dragon formed into a giant Mud dragon.

Yagura dodges the mud dragon and runs towards Naruto but and throws a punch at Naruto's face but Naruto blockes it with his hand.

"**Water Style: Water Balls**", Said Naruto as he performed three hand signs and five water balls the size of basketballs formed from the blood of the two shinobi guards that he had killed.

Yagura dodged all of the water balls and then starts to tap into the chakra of the three tails.

"**It's impossible for you to defeat me, i'm the jinchuuriki of the three tails", **Said Yagura as the red bubbling chakra formed around his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto looked at Yagura as the red chakra began to form into a physical form of a turtle and as the chakra formed into the giant three tailed beast known as Isobu.

"With me in this form, it is impossible for you to beat me in this form i will destroy those bloodline users scum", Said Yagura, his giant turtle form's mouth moving.

"Why would you of all people a jinchuuriki your exactly like them hated and feared through out the world", Said Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"How dare you, i am nothing like those abominations, they are always flaunting there power, they didn't earn it like i did they were given there power by being born to the right parents, i had to fight a demon with the power to destory whole villages to earn the power i now control", Said Yagura as he swung his arm at Naruto.

Naruto dodges the arm and lands on the side of a building.

"They have no choice of the powers that they are given, they use the powers because they have them it would be a waste of potential for them to just not use the powers that they were given at birth", Said Naruto.

"They were given an advantage that they didn't earn and didn't have to fight for, the power i had i was despised for but they get there powers for nothing they didn't have to live through the pain and suffering of being hated by everyone around them and i will never allow anyone to live with an advantage that they didn't earn and fight for", Said Yagura with tears in his eye.

A/N: I know it is really short but i'm really sick at the moment and i wasn't going to post anything but it's been nearly a month and by the way for the people who are reading this and like my other fanfiction Harry potter and the Journey of death i will be posting one on the 20'th or the 21st. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh  
Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

Naruto runs towards Yagura and starts drawing on the chakra of the Kyuubi.

"You maybe the jinchuuriki of the Three tails but i am the jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the nine bijuu the Kyuubi", Said Naruto as the giant fist of the turtle came crashing down and he held it with one hand .

Naruto starts to form one handed seals and the blood on the floor was bubbling and started to form into a small blood dragon.

"**Water Style:Water dragon jutsu**", Said Naruto as the red dragon hit the giant three tailed turtle in the eye.

As Yagura screamed the fingers on Naruto's right hand glowed and Naruto hit the giant three tailed turtle in the stomach with his hand and a giant seal formed on the three tails and the power of the three tails vanished and the body of the turtle seemed to shrink until it revealed a man as soon as the man appeared Naruto stabbed the weakened man in the face and then he stopped drawing on the power of the nine tailed fox.

"CITIZENS OF KIRIGAKURE, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I HAVE KILLED YOUR MIZUKAGE AND THE PERSECUTOR OF THE BLOODLINE CLANS", Shouted Naruto.

When he had finished people started to open the doors to their house and walk out and towards him, then they saw the body of their former Mizukage and started to cheer.

A/N:Hi guys sorry i haven't been uploading the past few months i've been very busy, my next chapter will be coming out on 7/10 please review and tell me what you think Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh  
Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

_**A/N: Sorry i haven't been writing chapters for the last few months my laptop hasn't been working and the only other thing i could write on is my ps3 and i just lose all sense of where i want this story to go when im writing on my ps3 so to make it up for you i will be writing a chapter that is 800 words long.**_

"Mei, i did what you asked me to do when i call you will you be there to help me destroy konoha or have i just been completely wasting my time here?" Naruto Asked as he took walked into the Mei's tent.

"We will be there but we will need a 3 week notice so we can organise our army and get all the supplies we will need for a full out attack on konoha", Said Mei.

"I have one more request before i leave here" Said Naruto.

"Just ask, we will do anything for the savior of our village" Said Mei.

Naruto walked out of the tent and brought Haku back with him.

"What i'm gonna be doing for the next few years is going to be very dangerous and i don't want Haku to get hurt so will you make sure he is looked after i want you to make sure he gets the best house you have in this village?" Asked Naruto as he sat in the chair opposite from Mei

"I'll make sure he gets the best that this village has to offer but Naruto i have to ask why is it that you hate konoha so much what is it that they've done to you to make you hate them so much?" Asked Mei with a sad look on her face.

"They massacred my entire clan, they made fun of my religion and my ancestors and they sealed the most evil being that has ever existed into my body and then they treated me worse than an animal and beat me until i thought that not living would be a better alternative to living like this and then to make it all even worse they killed me and bother my god with the task of bringing me back to life so yeah i hate them and you know what i would rather die than allow that village to stay standing for one more second than is absolutely necessary" Said Naruto with a look of pure rage on his face as he got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Naruto, i swear i will help you get your revenge" Said Haku as he ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, you be a good boy, you hear me and when i come back i'll take you out for something to eat, okay?" Said Naruto.

"Okay" Said Haku with a huge smile on his face.

**2 Weeks Later - Iwagakure**

Naruto walks to the huge gates of Iwa and gives his papers to the guards at the booth.

"Hello, what is your reason for visiting Iwa?" Said the guard.

"I need to talk to the tsuchikage it's very important?" Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Oh and what is it you need to talk to the tsuchikage about? Asked the guard.

"I need his help in destroying konoha" Said Naruto.

"Okay, i'll take you to his office" Said the guard as he gestured to the village.

**Tsuchikage's Office-5 Minutes later**

"Hello, i hear you want me to help you destroy konoha" Said Ōnoki with a blank expression.

"Yes, as you may have heard in Kiri, the Mizukage is dead and i was the one who did that and i will do the same to the entirety of konoha if you help me" Said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"I'll help you destroy konoha but i want to be the one who killed the daughter of the fourth hokage" Said Ōnoki with a smile on his face.

"It's a deal if you help me destroy konoha i will personally hand you his daughter" Said Naruto as he picked up a mint from the bowl on the Tsuchikage's desk.

"Okay, you have my word i will help you destroy konoha if you can prove to me that you have the ability to do that" Said Ōnoki.

"Okay i'll prove it to you" Said Naruto as red chakra started bubbling on his skin and the tattoo's on his arm started to glow red.

The Guards from outside his door run in and put their swords to Naruto's neck as the first tail starts to appear.

"OKAY, i believe you just turn it off" Said Ōnoki with a panicked look on his face.

"You believe me now yeah?" Said Naruto as the chakra stopped flowing.

"Yeah, yeah i believe you, i will help you destroy konoha" Said Ōnoki with a smile on his still scared face.

_**A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long i should be uploaded tommorow but i won't promise anything at the moment because everytime i've promised a chapter something has gone wrong please review and tell me if you and enjoy it or if not just review to tell me its the worst thing you ever read i appreciate all review but none more so than those with constructive criticism Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll hear from me tommorow.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N:This idea belongs to The Infamous Man.

As he was walking in a forest trying to figure out what to do now he suddenly realized even though he is a very strong ninja he isn't anywhere near strong enough to destroy konoha even with the massive help of kiri and iwa so he decided he is going to pray to his god for guidance, he fell to his knees put his hands together and started to pray.

"Please Lord Ishvala, help me i'm not strong enough to destroy konoha like this i need more strength"Said Naruto.

Naruto's vision started to blur and he started to feel very dizzy, his eyes closed and he started to lose consciousness.

"Hello Naruto, welcome back" Said the white yellow blob in the shape of a man.

"Where is Lord Ishvala, i need his help" Said Naruto as he looked around for his god.

"He has other things to deal with that are more important but he asked me to tell you that he wants you to be happy and he asked me to give you this" Said the white blob as he put his hand on Naruto's head and his hand glowed and a tattoo appeared on the

"What did you do and who are you " Said Naruto.

"I just fulfilled your prayer and who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means that I am you." Said the Truth.

"Your not God, Lord Ishvala is the only true God you are only a pretender a shadow of what Lord Ishvala represents and what do you mean you fufilled my prayer" Said Naruto.

"As you know your arm gave you the ability to descontruct organic matter on a subatomic level but what we didn't tell you is that someone before you had the same power and what i did was give you the memories of the person who had the ability before you and i am going to give you one bloodline but we want you to take 2 weeks to think about what one you want to have" Said The Truth.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you go to my profile you will find a poll with a choice of bloodlines just so you know the next chapter will be alot longer than this one.**_


End file.
